Stupore Mentis
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Sin cuerpo físico ni limitaciones observó a su alrededor desconociendo cuándo o cómo inició todo. Sentada en las tinieblas escuchó cada insignificante conversación. Curiosa y determinada. Fue entonces que notó la presencia de aquel niño y le siguió en su trayectoria. Comenzó a preguntarse ¿qué sucedería si todo ese camino fuese reescrito?


**Advertencias**: Mentes rotas

* * *

**Stupore Mentis.**

Tomó una respiración, tal vez fue la última antes de que las sombras se cernieran a su alrededor. Creyó que dormitaba, pues el cansancio fue tan inmenso que no consiguió moverse a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Sintió a su alma vibrar, liberar de su núcleo descargas de energía incontenibles -similares a un hormigueo- antes de impactar contra una barrera cálida que comparó con una superficie liquida para enseguida compactarse. Abrió los ojos y se vio recorrer un sendero silvestre. Visualizó la luz que entraba al subsuelo volverse tan intensa que se cegó varios instantes. Notó el panorama de un campo extenderse hasta el infinito después de reconocer el miedo al percatarse que su propio cuerpo estaba siendo recostado sobre una delicada cama de flores doradas. Y aquel horror fue reemplazado por el pánico cuando un ejercito de seres humanos trataron alcanzar al _vehículo _que lo transportaba por aquellos escenarios tan familiares. Le pareció ver dos brazos y piernas de pelaje albino evitando las explosiones mientras se movía por el terreno en busca de un refugio. Consideró la posibilidad un momento antes de asimilar la situación. ¿Estaba dentro de Asriel? No sabía lo que sucedía. Todo era tan confuso. Pero, finalmente volvió a la consciencia. Esa delicada linea de estupor se desvaneció frente a sus ojos en el momento que experimentó la muerte por segunda vez y vio que Asriel caía contra las flores amarillas cerca de aquel que consideraba su cuerpo inconsciente.

Perdió la noción del espacio-tiempo mientras contemplaba al pelaje de Asriel agitarse con el viento hasta ser abrazados por la tormenta que permitió a ese físico monstruoso desintegrarse como cenizas. El alma de Chara se fue con ellas como empujada por una fuerza divina, extendiendo los brazos hacia esas motas opacas con la intención de sujetarlas todas y volverlas a unir en el interior de sus incorpóreas palmas, y que pensó entregar a los hierbajos que crecían en la entrada del subsuelo, esperando que le diera un recuerdo a su testarudo hermano Asriel, quien se atrevió absorberlo para cumplir su deseo final.

Estaba muerta. Chara se percató de este hecho después de analizarlo cuidadosamente. Quizás no se había desvanecido porque le quedaba determinación; ese poder oculto del que solían maravillarse los monstruos y decían que los humanos como ella poseían. Sin cuerpo físico ni limitaciones observó a su alrededor desconociendo cuándo o cómo inició todo. Sentada en las tinieblas del subsuelo escuchó cada insignificante conversación que se desarrollaba en los pueblos bajo sus flotantes piernas. Se mantuvo cerca de los monstruos con la intención de admirar aquella belleza subterránea por última vez, creía que pronto se desvanecería como hizo Asriel así que tomó la decisión de esperar por ello.

El tiempo pasó pero nada ocurría. Ella no desaparecía, continuaba ahí, observando el curso de la vida y a las generaciones avanzar. Presenció hogares derrumbarse para ser construidos nuevos y apreció las muertes de otros monstruos así como sus nacimientos. Mas notó también que en ocasiones el mundo parecía detenerse por lapsos indefinidos. Fue entonces que notó la presencia de aquel niño humano y le siguió en su trayectoria por el subsuelo. Tenía curiosidad sólo de ver lo que ocurriría en cuanto los monstruos lo encontraran, disfrutando los sucesos y riendo con aquel niño durante todo el recorrido. Por supuesto, nadie era capaz de verla, pero siempre estuvo ahí, asechante, entretenida, ajena como una espectadora hasta que Flowey se mostró como Asriel Dreemurr y la intriga brotó en el núcleo de su alma como una corona de espinas, haciéndole un daño que no se ligaba al dolor. La lucha se extendió, y el humano era incapaz de rendirse, mientras tanto Chara permanecía maravillada y expectante; era tan similar a la que había visto aquella vez.

—Asriel... —murmuró su nombre, impulsándose hacia el interior de aquella criatura casi divina. Recordaba esa sensación cálida del alma de su hermano tratando de contener todo ese poder espiritual. Llevaba seis almas humanas en su interior, además de la suya, y los cuerpos y almas de los monstruos que habían acompañado a ese niño de nombre Frisk.

Comenzó a preguntarse ¿qué sucedería si todo ese camino fuese reescrito?

Se dejó ser absorbida una vez más antes de ser expulsada a un hueco negro que escupía esos llamativos colores psicodelicos. Siguió cayendo hasta que impactó contra un mundo repleto de oscuridad, el cual -dedujo- se trataba de otra dimensión. Confundida caminó varios kilómetros hacia adelante tras recuperar balance, reconociendo que el camino se expandía más allá de lo que seguramente conseguiría recorrer, optando por quedarse quieta. Quería volver a donde estaba Asriel pero el sonido de pasos a sus espaldas le hicieron olvidar el sentimiento. Al girarse presenció con incredulidad a una figura que -de no ser por su rostro blanco de aspecto sonriente- no alcanzaría a distinguirse entre las espesas sombras.

—No temas. Hace tanto que no recibía visitas —dijo este ser jugando un acento que Chara describiría como misterioso—. Mi nombre es Gaster. Qué es este lugar y qué haces aquí, te preguntarás. Pues, para tu tranquilidad, al menos no estás atrapada. Hay posibilidades de volver a tu lugar de origen si así lo deseas, puedo mostrarte la salida, incluso puedo enseñarte cómo cruzar las lineas de tiempo en retrospectiva, alcanzar tus más entrañables ambiciones... pero sólo serás capaz de lograrlo si posees la determinación suficiente para someterte a duras pruebas. Igual que tu amigo, ¿cómo se ha hecho llamar? —Gaster reflexionó un momento—... Flowey, sino me equivoco.

—¿Conoces a Asriel? —cuestionó finalmente interesada en el monstruo frente a ella.

—Vino aquí gracias a un accidente, al igual que tú. Ha sido un buen estudiante ya que dominó con rapidez todos el mecanismo que son manejados en las dimensiones, él ya ha retronado diversas lineas temporales, seguramente lo has notado en algún momento, y sigue tratando alcanzar diversos objetivos. Es interesante cómo una pequeña porción de determinación incrementa las capacidades extrasensoriales de un espíritu aún tratándose de un monstruo. —Gaster extendió los brazos a cada costado suyo, reverenciando sin pudor la naturaleza del nuevo material de investigación que se detenía en su sala de investigación personal—. Pero tú puedes lograr hacer mucho más que eso, al ser un espíritu humano, tu fortaleza puede abrirte el camino hacia infinitas posibilidades como los universos alternos e incluso encontrarte frente a frente con La Verdad. ¿Tienes idea de las oportunidades que posees sólo por ser de origen humano?

Chara bufó sonriendo con diversión ayudándose de sus labios inexistentes y adoptó una postura desinteresada. Esta reacción confundió a Gaster de alguna forma. —Lo cierto es que no lo entiendo —Chara confesó—, ni siquiera me interesan todas esas estupideces que estás escupiendo, pero si dices que Asriel puede viajar entre dimensiones, no tengo inconveniente en probarlo yo también. De todos modos allá abajo todo estaría muy aburrido sin Frisk merodeando. Quiero traerlo de vuelta al subsuelo.

—En ese caso, permiteme ser tu guía. —Gaster reverenció a Chara con hipócrita adoración, poniendo en evidencia intenciones que Chara reconocía y que poco le importaron—. Hay un par de cosas que debes aprender a controlar antes de reiniciar una partida.

El ojo abierto de Gaster brilló con ansiedad demoníaca antes de dar inicio al entrenamiento de su nueva adquisición.

Chara dominó el arte del viaje dimensional más pronto de lo que Gaster se hubiese imaginado. De forma constante, ella golpearía los muros que separaban cada linea temporal, empapándose del conocimiento que Chara prefería simplificar como un hecho inevitable. Decidió que aquello era mucho mejor que permanecer en un rincón esperando evaporarse en la nada. Curiosa y determinada zarpó entre dimensiones hasta que usando extraños mecanismos reinició el tiempo aún en forma de espíritu. Al principio se preocupó de que hubiese fallado pero todas sus dudas desaparecieron cuando vio al mismo niño recorrer el subsuelo una vez más, tomando distintas decisiones y enfrentándose a Flowey sin que este revelara su verdadera apariencia, mas bien presentándose como una criatura cercana a un dios, resultado de haber absorbido las seis almas de antes. Al ver esto, Chara se estremeció; la excitación agitando su alma como sucedió nunca. El destino había sido reescrito con tan sólo un par de movimientos, todo había cambiado con sólo cortar una dimensión y adueñarse de una linea temporal. No entendía exactamente cómo logró hacerlo pero pudo completarlo muchas veces más y cuantas veces quiso. Había descubierto algo que ni todos los científicos del planeta habían alcanzado pese a todas sus investigaciones y maquinarias. Ella, como espíritu, ya había superado todas las barreras impuestas a los mortales. Mientras pensaba en ello, Frisk nuevamente se estaba reencontrando con los hermanos esqueleto.

_¿Y si ella era capaz de intervenir en ese mundo?_

De nuevo una sonrisa ocupó sus transparentes facciones, emocionada con la idea. Valdría la pena intentarlo. Ya había presenciado suficientes finales felices.

—_Parece que comprendes qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí _—afirmó Flowey con una sonrisa después de que se encontrara con el humano en aquel oscuro sendero, fallando en engañarlo como ya había hecho tantas veces, en respuesta las facciones estoicas de Frisk se deformaron a una sonrisa monstruosa_—__. Tú eres Chara, ¿no es así?_

Asriel -Flowey- había acertado y ella se sentía orgullosa de su astucia e inteligencia. Vivir tanto tiempo en completa soledad, atrapado en ese escuálido cuerpo, había desarrollado en él una intuición extraordinaria. La sonrisa de aquella flor monstruo se volvió tan amplia que Chara tuvo que contener una carcajada malévola. Finalmente hablaban de frente y Chara gozó de aquello. Así, en silencio, compartieron miradas, acordando completar su objetivo. Aunque se reconocieran y estuvieran conscientes de su pasado, el mundo ya no era el mismo para ninguno. Ambos eran dueños del espacio-tiempo, los dos poseían poderes que ningún otro monstruo y humano poseería nunca, por ello esta confidencia era sensacional. Juntos decidirían el curso de esta nueva linea temporal.

**Fin**.

* * *

**Notas Finales**: Sólo puedo decir que... adoro a Chara, y necesitaba brindarle tributo de algún modo. Siempre me gustó la ruta genocida, la ruta pacifista/neutral me ayudó a querer y conocer a los personajes del juego pero la genocida es tan trágica que me fue imposible considerarla mi favorita, especialmente porque veía más continuamente a esa flor maldita, hehe. Y bueno, incluir a Gaster no estaba planeado la verdad pero siempre me pareció el tipo de personaje que usa como conejillos de indias a todo aquel que sobrepasa los limites así que... sí, tenía que ser quien les enseñara a Asriel y Chara cómo usar el sistema de reinicio y grabado para realizar sus propias rutas.

* * *

**Comentarios Adicionales**: Sé que el género de Chara y Frisk es indefinido, por lo tanto cada uno es libre de interpretarlo a su conveniencia. Yo preferí describir a Chara como mujer y a Frisk como hombre, tal vez en futuros proyectos intercambie el sexo de cada uno.


End file.
